


Happiness

by buffydyke



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: ... this is pure angst lol, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffydyke/pseuds/buffydyke
Summary: Of one that loved not wisely, but too well.





	

Men like Wesley didn't get happiness. 

There were glimpses of it, of course. Being named head boy, receiving his first assignment of recognition from the council, finding his own niche in Angel Investigations; they were all snapshots of a life Wesley wished he could dwell on. A life of meaning, of purpose, of tranquility.

Life, however, seemed to have a different plan for Wesley. Any time he caught a glimpse of happiness -- of a moment's peace -- it was taken from him. In the form of a dismissal letter, of a knife to his throat, of the woman he loved slowly decaying beneath her own skin. No; that life had faded away too many times for Wesley to think it achievable. 

Men like Wesley didn't get happiness. But as Fred held him, the rhythm of his heart slowly coming to an end, he thought he could have.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me at [wlwbuffy](http://wlwbuffy.tumblr.com).


End file.
